


Empty Euphoria

by PadawanTimeLord



Series: Rhapsody of Paradise [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Skype Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanTimeLord/pseuds/PadawanTimeLord
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Rey's resolve crumbled, her body always singing whenever she feels him near. The Force Bond has them in the corner of each other's eyes, their emotions mingling and fusing together. She wants him, Ben, and she was fine with pretending her hands were his until her mind grew tired of the difference.When she wakes up one morning to him next to her, she doesn't refuse what he offers.





	Empty Euphoria

She can feel his breath on her neck.

 

Rey knows that he’s not actually here, his gentle, sleepy huffs an illusion created by this  _ bond _ that Snoke forged between them. So she doesn’t scream, she doesn’t make any sudden movements that would alert her friends of her distress. She hasn’t told them about this…  _ thing _ quite yet. And she hasn’t even planned on doing so, either. A part of her hopes it will all go away on its own. 

 

She wonders if he’s awake, if he too is keeping still in fear of waking her. She’s not sure how deep their connection goes; if any shifting she does to face him will be felt on the other end of the galaxy. She doesn’t want to risk rousing him, to have to speak to him. Laying dormant feels like it’s the best option; staring at the wall long enough to help to focus on  _ not him. _

 

Force, this intimacy makes her sick. And not the bad kind of sick, oh no, that would make things so much easier. Addiction to this closeness, this connection to another sentient being that makes her stomach hot with need. The warm breathing on her neck is not helping sate this desire. 

 

At first she thought that she could take care of herself in this case. When he faded, she’d use her fingers to relieve any tension. And it worked beautifully... for awhile. She felt more relaxed, slept better, and was more focused during the day. But each time she touched herself, it took longer and longer for her to peak and the effort became more than it was worth. And that’s where she is now. 

 

The more she pretends to ignore him, the more Rey knows she’ll crave him further. 

 

Painfully slowly, she twists to face him. Ben has the sleeping face of an angel, but this she already knows. This isn’t the first time the bond has shown her this side of him, fully unarmed during the only time he’s vulnerable. Rey has also noticed that these specific visitations are getting less and less frequent, and the effects of sleeplessness are very evident on his skin. Dark, prominent circles under his eyes. Skin ghostly pale. His fingers twitch against the mattress, his eyes fluttering as though he wants to be awake but his body is forcing him to rest. 

 

He looks so breakable in these moments, probably a reason why he chooses to poison himself with caffeine and storm throughout the ship in anger. She can feel Kylo Ren when he prowls, an animalistic feeling, once almost terrifying her when it caught her off guard. The opposite of this this gentle boy who doesn’t want to hurt anyone. 

 

Hesitantly, she reaches over and brushes some hair from Ben’s face. Instead of twitching and shooting awake, his features instantly relax further. He thrives off her presence in all the best ways, Rey can’t deny. In these moments where Kylo Ren is asleep and Ben is fighting to the surface are the moments that she actually enjoys their connection. The presence of another by her side, his breaths mingling with hers and the weight of his body on her bed.  

 

Her core is melting. She tries to ignore it but can’t, she wants to wake him up and see how far this Force Bond can take them. Her hand is slipping through her underwear before she realizes where it is.

 

The first brush of skin makes her choke with want, she hasn’t noticed how needy she was until now. She reaches her other hand down to tug at the elastic of her underwear to create better access. Her fingers stroke her clit, then move to the skin around her entrance. Oh, she wants to moan, but the fear of her waking Kylo stops her from making sound.  _ I want you _ , she almost screams,  _ I need you. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

She pushes a single finger into her cunt, not feeling anything better than that first stroke. Rey has never felt another person’s hands on her body, never felt the need to until now. Her own body and mind have sufficed for pleasuring her, and for the first time she finds herself wanting someone else’s hands in place of her own. She wants Ben’s hands, large but graceful, playing with her clit. She wants his fingers to bury themselves into her slick and pumped back and forth, maybe he’ll tease her and go slow. Maybe he’ll lose his patience and rocket his hand back and forth. Rey’s mouth waters at the thought of his hands slick with her arousal. 

 

She slides a seconds finger into her body, trying to control her writhing movements. She doesn’t feel a climax building, her body barely registers the fact that she’s trying to pleasure it. It’s as though she’s become immune to her own touch, and the only thing that can sate her desires is sleeping  _ force knows _ how many light years away. She hisses with frustration, trying to angle her fingers differently, trying to rub herself more sensually. No telltale sign of heat in her core. 

 

Rey wants to shove her entire fist up her pussy in anger. Her breathing huffs as she retracts her hands from her nether regions in defeat. She tries to turn back around to fall back on her original tactic of ignoring the problem in hopes it goes away, but she sees that someone is very much awake and watching her. 

 

It takes all of her self control not to smack him and scream, because when it comes down to it, she knows that she is the pervert in this scenario. Rey is caught between wanting to apologise and wanting to hit him, so she does nothing. 

 

Ben isn’t entirely certain what he woke up to, that much is painted across his features. His eyes are flickering from her face to her wet fingers, his breathing quickening. His lower lip trembles, he opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it. Rey can see the gears firing in his head as he realizes what she was doing. Rey doesn’t say anything and hopes he comes to a much less scandalizing conclusion, maybe he’ll think the bond connected them at an inopportune moment for her.

 

She knows he can feel her sexual frustration flooding from her every pore, information that feels like nails on a coffin.  _ He’s going to be disgusted with me, _ Rey thinks,  _ he’s going to think I can’t even control myself _ . She doesn’t know where this terror at being judged comes from, or why she’s so worried about what he thinks of her. Through their bond, though, she doesn’t feel any trace of anger or detestion, only understanding and  _ oh force, she doesn’t want to say.  _

 

Ben shifts, giving his arms easy access to her. Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, he moves his hand across the sheet towards her. Rey stays stone still, but she can feel excitement spark within her previously empty core. Arousal begins to drip between her legs as Ben gently, hesitantly, touches the fingers that are still damp with her. His eyes are full of questions, none of them judgemental and all waiting for permission. 

 

“Tell me,” His voice is so quiet it barely registers, melancholy and desperation causing his tone to quake, “if you want me to stop.” He waits a moment for Rey’s response, so she gives him a sharp nod. She doesn’t say that she wants him, he can sense her body and mind screaming for his touch. Ben’s hand trails up her bare arm, leaving a trail of stars pulsing and sparking in its wake. 

 

Rey sighs with a satisfaction she’s only dreamed about, already she can feel heat burning in her core. Ben runs his fingers over her collarbone, tracing invisible patterns around her breast. Her nipples are hard enough to cut through glass as he flicks and rubs them with his thumb. She keens towards him, her body trembling, her desire drowning any doubts she may have about this relationship. 

 

He uses his other hand so both breasts can be given equal attention, encouraged by her silent pleas to continue. Ben’s first hand trails down her stomach, past the elastic of her sleeping shorts, into her underwear. He’s staring at her with more intensity than she’s ever seen before, his lips trembling. Slowly, reverently, he slides his finger onto the skin of her pussy. They both whimper, Rey at finally getting what her body needs and Ben at being the one who gives it to her. 

 

He makes tender circles around her clit, so, so slick with her want it’s practically a river. He dips into her opening, getting his fingers wet to lubricate his movements and continuing his previous ministrations. Sparks shutter through Rey’s body, she mewls with relief and pleasure. Her cries seem to fuel him, his  movements becoming faster and less controlled as she becomes undone. 

 

Her orgasm hits her swift and hard, far easier to reach than all those nights spent alone. The sounds where Ben’s skin meets her pussy are wet and smacking, if Rey had heard it from anyone else’s room she wouldn’t be able to face them the next day. Her insides clench and unclench, her body shaking, usually this is where she would have to stop because she couldn’t focus with this bliss pouring into her veins. But Ben doesn’t cease his movements, he keeps plunging his fingers into her and rubbing her breasts with his other hands, letting her ride out her pleasure on him. 

 

When she’s done, her hair is plastered on her face, sweat dripping from her temples. Finally, finally she feels like she can sleep peacefully without the constant tossing and turning the night brings. Ben is looking at her with an almost dangerous blend of satisfaction and longing, he pulls his fingers from her waist and, without breaking eyes contact, sticks them into his mouth. 

 

Rey whimpers with need again, and he gives her a ghostly smile of a promise. He could do so much more, please her  _ so much more _ if she came to him. 

 

“Sleep now.” He whispers, his form shimmering like a mirage. Ben’s presence is gone, and for the first time Rey finds herself missing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. That Hand Sex Scene was just screaming to be expanded on. Gods, I freaking love TLJ. I was basically having a stroke in the theater the entire time, and left desperately wanted to write something. Well, after thinking about it for a few days I decided; why not actual hand sex? So yes, please enjoy. I love you all, Reylo Fam. Thanks for all your support in between movies!


End file.
